1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting device which causes two light sources to emit light having different color temperatures, an illumination device, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a lighting device which causes light emitting elements to emit light having respective colors has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-150887). The lighting device according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-150887 includes a plurality of light emitting diodes which emit light having different colors. The values of currents which flow through the light emitting diodes are controlled by constant current circuits connected in series to the light emitting diodes. This control is aimed at maintaining the values of currents which flow through the light emitting diodes at desired values.